Metal Saga
The Metal Saga (メタルファイトベイブレード Metaru Faito Beiburēdo) consists of the anime, Metal Fusion, Metal Masters, Metal Fury and Shogun Steel, the latter of which is also considered to be an independent saga. The anime is a spin-off of the Metal Fight Beyblade manga series. Information After the ending of Bakuten Shoot Beyblade as both a manga and anime, there was a hiatus of storylines and Beyblade sold only as a toy with little in the way of ties ins for the next 4 years. Much of this was due to the dwindling popularity of Beyblade as a franchise, which had also seen the reason for Bakuten Shoot Beyblade ending in the first place. In 2008, a new manga run in the Beyblade franchise under the name Metal Fight Beyblde. It was considered a form of reboot of many of the ideas held previously by Bakuten Shoot Beyblade and was the 3rd installment of the Beyblade franchise. Due to the successful reception of the manga, anime was licensed to be produced linked to the manga, a move previously carried out during Bakuten Shoot Beyblade's run. The anime started in 2010 (2009 in Japan). It airs on TV Tokyo in Japan and is licensed for distribution internationally and co-produced by Nelvana, who also distributed the original Beyblade series internationally. Each season currently contains 51 episodes with the exception of Beyblade: Metal Fury, which contains 52 in the Japanese version, but only 39 in the Dub. The saga was succeeded by the Burst Saga, the 4th installment of the Beyblade franchise. Dubbed episodes of Metal Fusion, Metal Masters, and Metal Fury are available on Crunchyroll. Dubbed episode of Metal Fusion are also available on Netflix. Seasons Beyblade: Metal Fusion Gingka Hagane, a Beyblader from the Beyblading residence, Koma Village, travels the country in search of strong Bladers. Along the way he meets Kenta Yumiya a strong but timid Beyblader and Madoka Amano, a Bey Mechanic. They are joined by Benkei Hanawa and Kyoya Tategami who start out as enemies but put aside their differences and develop friendly rivalries. Eventually it is revealed that he is searching for the forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago 100HF after it was stolen by Ryuga and Doji of the Dark Nebula, a secret organization with dark plans. They plan to use L-Drago to take over the world. Beyblade: Metal Masters Gingka and his friends meet a new Beyblader named Masamune Kadoya and his Bey, Ray Striker D125CS. Masamune is a new Blader who joins Gingka's group and will stop at nothing to defeat him. Gingka joins the Beyblade World Championships Tournament, with team Japan, Team Gan Gan Galaxy. A Tournament where representatives from a country around the world compete to become the best Bladers. With Gingka and Masamune picked as the representatives of Japan they won't hold anything back to win. They will give their all! Beyblade: Metal Fury In the Cosmos, an unusual event has occurred. Taking a break from their latest triumph over Faust and the Spiral Core, Gingka and Co. find themselves saving a boy named Yuki Mizusawa from a mysterious youth named Johannes. Although Yuki is a boy genius and an astronomer, he is a Blader who owns Mercury Anubius 85XF. Yuki says that he has come to tell Gingka and his friends about the voice of the Star Fragment. He witnessed the Star Fragment (a meteor) fall from the sky one day. That single light dwells within Anubius and he says that he heard the voice of the Star Fragment that evening. A great evil is trying to revive the “Black Sun” and "Nemesis", the god of destruction, by using the unknown power of the Star Fragment to destroy the world. Gingka and his friends must fight again, just as soon as they get the hang of their new 4D System Beys! Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching-hot Invader The film was released in Japan on August 21, 2010. The film is named Metal Fight Beyblade VS. the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching Hot Invader. In the chronological order, the film is a seperate story from the second season. It's summer vacation. In front of Gingka and Co, who are excited about a Beyblade tournament, Helios, a mysterious youth, stands in their way. In his hands, he possesses "Sol Blaze", a Beyblade that has been passed down since ancient times. As intense battle between Gingka vs. Helios unfolds, extreme weather develops throughout the world. Beyblade: Shogun Steel Zyro Kurogane, the new protagonist who looks up to Gingka Hagane and aims to become the strongest Blader, is the No. 1 Blader who remains undefeated on his home turf. In order to test his own strength, Zyro arrived at the town where Gingka and his friends were, but Gingka wasn't there and champion Bladers who aim at becoming the strongest Blader of tomorrow had gathered. Straight away, Zyro starts to battle with them, but he wasn't used to dealing with the Zero-G Stadium, which wasn't in his hometown, so it was a tough fight for him... However, with his natural guts and instinct, Zyro understands the walkthrough methods and heads towards victory. As such, will the champion Bladers stand in Zyro's way one after the other?! Episodes See here for more information. Trivia *Unlike the previous series, the events of the Metal Saga are connected. The movie is an exception to this, due to being non-canon. Category:Anime Series Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury